Federation of Saltus
the Federation of Saltus or Simply Saltus, is a highly expansive and powerful Federation of Planets located in the Core as well as Varous other planets with a large population, Highly advanced civilization which greatly resembles more advanced counterparts of Previous civilizations. Being of Primarily European and American colonial origins the Federation in its inception was one of the most technologically advanced in its Colonial days. On Achieving independence the Federation looking to Avoid costly ground wars invested in Replication technology which has allowed not only its ground forces to expand, but its Naval, civilian, and nearly all industries to become top notch and some of the most dynamic and powerful industries in the Core. While replication being a commonplace technology, no other power has yet managed to achieve the same quality and ease of use as the Saltans and their replication technology, it has led to their swift and dynamic rise in world count and population over the years and as of Present day has achieved a position of dominance and a reputation in combat that is known galaxy wide. History Write the first section of your page here. Government Write the second section of your page here. Economy Military The Military of Saltus is very Fleet Focused and maintains one of the most powerful and extremely well trained fleets in the Galaxy. Centralized and guided by Philotic networking system known as the Ansible which allows for FTL communication, some of the greatest minds are nearly always on hand on a world to help guide warships in battle. If that proves to fail the rigourous training of the Saltan fleet and its personelle has become one of its most notable characteristics. Along side with this the Saltan fleet utilizes combined arms strategies and also maintains sizeable use of Kinetic and highly explosive weaponry along with Energy, Plasma, and other weapons. The High Damage of Kinetic and High Explosive weapons keeps them in an attractive state and with the modern technologies available these are able to outperform the weapons of the initial colon izers as well as most energy weapons as well when it comes to superficial and structural damage. The Fleet maintains Millions of ships across its own space and the Galaxy and also maintains an extensive Orbital defece platforms around the Core Worlds of Federation as well as any other world deemed important enough to fight for in such a way. Along with the Manned fleet and orbital defence platforms, to handle more localized and smaller fights and conflicts each world or in some circumstance cluster of worlds hosts a large unmanned drone fleet equivalent to a moderately powerful Federation battle group in order to buy time or even win battles while the Main fleets attempt to Arrive On the Ground the Federation maintains a force of nearly 100,000 with an Amored Command Unit (ACU) equipped with heavy weapons and a Replicator able to establish a Base and factories for an automated army in a matter of minutes. The Expediency with which this can be done using only localized mass (which are predominantly taken from the subsurface for its abundancy) and building powerplants along side Heavy Defences, Tank and Aircraft Factories, Naval Factories nearly anything you could think of. With this in General ACU's and their technology have been jealously guarded since its creation and its highly sophisticated systems has made this vehicles technology highly coveted. With the Ability to Produce Hundreds of Thousands of Units when a base is up the Federations ACU's are most well known for their ability to go toe to toe with fully manned forces and more than likely best them. With its various abilities its also well known for being able to built and replicate highly advanced Quantum Nukes which while adjustable cause massive damage and have been known to Level Half a Continent if not more when the limiter is turned off or taken out. ACU's are considered some of the deadliest ground units, and on occassion, space units in the entire galaxy for the forces they can bring together in less than an hour. This ACU development is coveted by various nations of the galaxy. If involved in larger scale wars there are many backup ACU's which can be brought into service and are able to replace losses quite easily with a large pool of commanders to choose from. Technology The Technology of the Federation is some of the most advanced in the Galaxy. Being considered one of the direct successors to Humanity on earth the Federation previously inherited the highest forms of technology from the Worlds powers. Now developing and building up technology in their own right the Federation of Saltus has created a civilian and military technology base which export to huge markets across the Galaxy. One of the Staples of Saltan Technology is Replication, while more widely used across the galaxy now, The Federation has developed the most advanced form of Replication in the Galaxy which has led to their techniques and ability to rapidly use this technology for more than city building and commercial Purposes. This Replication Technology developed by Saltus has been tranferred into Military purposes being the only power in the Galaxy with the expertise needed for Militarized Replication. This has expanded and Centralized both Civilian and Military areas of the technology and consolidated its use throughout the Federation. For FTL the Federation uses Standard Hyperspace, as well as development of a much faster and much trade efficient Quantum Gateway in which built in either Space or Ground, can be built to send ships, and even send people and equipment through ground based gates to colonized worlds to prevent the extended higher cost need of Space supplies. Along side much of this, the Industrial potential and technology of Saltus is top notch to the point that AI's and machines while legally not allowed to put on Human skin, and pose as humans, are given a full skew of Rights if they choose to be sentient and operate as normal members of Federation Society. Like immigration quotas the Federation only allows a certain amount of Machines to gain sentience each year as part of the Federation. Machines however are treated relatively well and considering the amount of rights granted to them due to their being built by Humans to serve at first, they have become equal members of society. The AI's though do serve various purposes in both civilian and military roles in which they hep coordinate and manage many things on their vast processing power. Category:Federation of Saltus